The present invention is directed generally to perylenes, and more specifically, perylene mixtures, and which mixtures can be selected as photogenerating pigments for photoconducitve imaging members. The perylene compositions are in embodiments comprised of a mixture of at least two or more, for example from about 2 to about 10, and preferably from 2 to about 5 and more preferably 2, perylene bisimide dimers and wherein each dimer is essentially represented by Formulas 1, 2, and 3, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,965; 5,683,842 and 5,756,744, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference